Conventionally, a two-wheeled vehicle running toy has been offered various devices due to less self-help and instability as compared with a four-wheeled vehicle running toy. The contents to be devised particularly include a steering method. Employed is the steering method by which an operator steers a real-vehicle by turning a handlebar and moving his or her center of gravity. On the other hand, as for a steering method in a toy, a case of directly steering a handle portion and a steering method through a rider-like doll have been proposed. Here, comparing with the real-vehicle, steering through the rider-like doll may reproduce a running state with more reality.
Then, when considering the inventions which have already been proposed as methods of steering rider-like dolls, Patent Document 1 discloses an aspect that a rider-like doll is mounted on a two-wheeled vehicle, and steering is performed by opening leg portions of the rider-like doll connected to an outrigger (Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,228).
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses the contents that a rider rides a two-wheeled toy vehicle by radio control, and makes a weight shift with a swing support located beneath the rider for steering (Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,516, the national publication of translated version No. 9-504716).
Moreover, an aspect is disclosed that a balance weight is placed within a rider-like doll in a motorcycle toy to move its center of gravity by means of the balance weight (Patent Document 3: Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-49346).
In these proposals, servo horns are rigidly connected to a rider doll portion, so that the rider doll portion moves in synchronization with the servo horns in a state where positional relation therebetween is fixed. For this reason, the center of gravity movement takes place only when synchronized with the servo, with no flexibility of the movement of the rider doll. Thus, a turning radius is determined by the movement of the servo horns, and the turning radius is likely to enlarge.
In addition, a torsion spring is often used as a spring to restore a position of a rider doll so as to face the front. When the single torsion spring is used for restoration, it is necessary to increase a diameter of a spring shaft of the single torsion spring. However, increased spring shaft intensifies its strength, thus making it difficult to adjust the spring, and also requiring the strength of peripheral parts.
Meanwhile, it is difficult to make a two-wheeled toy vehicle by radio control set up on a standalone basis, and stabilizers are sometimes provided in a motorcycle as a device therefor. However, a stabilizer in a two-wheeled toy vehicle by radio control acts on operability depending on its position, or the presence or absence of the stabilizer to a large degree. That is, if those who use vehicle toys are beginners, the presence of a stabilizer is important in order to operate a two-wheeled toy vehicle by radio control without causing it to turn over. However, a senior of radio controlled two-wheeled vehicle toy running could operate the same without the presence of the stabilizer, and on the contrary, the presence thereof may impair the fun of the radio controlled two-wheeled vehicle toy running.
Whereat, a first object of the present invention to improve these problems is to synchronize center of gravity movement of a rider like doll with movement of a servo, as well as to use the center of gravity movement of the rider like doll to make a turning radius of the two-wheeled toy vehicle by radio control smaller, while maintaining flexibility of the rider like doll itself against the servo.
In addition, a second object is to thin a wire diameter of a torsion spring, as well as to use the torsion spring to ease restoration toward a front direction of the rider like doll.
Furthermore, a third object is to provide a stabilizer portion which is adjustable to change positions of attachment of the stabilizer or to attach the stabilizer, and which may be changed by a user of the two-wheeled toy vehicle by radio control depending on his or her operational skill levels.